How She Came To Be
by Cittyno2
Summary: The Eighth Division is having a party! When Toshirou gets drunk, he finds Rangiku and shows her his true feelings. Only when he realizes what he has done, he rids her of her memory of the night. Requested from reviewers from Beautiful Lie. NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have decided to write a two shot of how Kisa from my story Beautiful Lie came to be. Please enjoy! :D BTW ! Toshirou'S taller here! Sorry I'm NOT making this one a lemon! That wasn't the point of this story. This was to give you an idea about the night that my other Story Beautiful Lie references to.

How She Came To Be

First Chapter

Rangiku had just arrived at the Eighth Division's party, ready to drink till she dropped.

"Hey Ran-Chan!" Kyouraku said coming up to Rangiku sluggishly already not sober. Rangiku punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Already wasted aren't we?" She said as he tilted towards the side dangerously," Why don't you go find Ise-San?" Kyouraku contemplated that for as long as his drunken brain allowed him, which wasn't very long.

Rangiku immediately went up to her drinking buddies Renji, Hisagi and Kira. They all greeted her merrily.

"Guess who came Rangiku?" Renji asked slapping down a cup of sake for her. Rangiku drank it quickly before answering.

"Who came?" she asked pouring herself another two servings of sake, that she gulped down leaving her a little buzzed. Renji pointed to her left and Rangiku looked and saw her Taichou. Her Taichou, DRINKING!

Rangiku jumped up from her seat, spilling a little bit of sake on the table.

"Taichou!" She sing-songed as she made her way towards him.

* * *

><p>Toshirou looked up as he heard someone call his title. Of course it was no other than his Fukutaichou, Rangiku Matsumoto. It was probably all the Alcohol that he consumed, that made him look at her hungrily. He noticed her make her way over towards him swaying slightly; she was most likely beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Toshirou felt a light blush take over his features as he realized that Rangiku's chest was even more exposed than normal, wither that or he was actually noticing it for the first time. Rangiku plopped down onto the seat next to him and gasped.<p>

"Taichou! You're drinking! I always knew you had it in you! YAY! I have a new drinking partner!"

But Toshirou wasn't listening to her words very well. What he heard: "Taichou! I always knew you had it in you! YAY! I have a new Partner!" And that's probably what made him do what he did.

He got up and grabbed onto Rangiku's arm and flashed them into the corridor by his room.

"Taichou—"Rangiku's eyes widened as Toshirou placed a wonderful kiss upon her lips. Rangiku responded and Toshirou tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, drawing his tongue across her lips. Rangiku parted her lips giving him full access to her mouth. His arm snaked around her back and her arms found a place around his neck, resting there comfortably.

* * *

><p>Rangiku had no idea why her Taichou was doing this, but she was really enjoying it. Toshirou had flashed them into his living quarters. Rangiku tumbled on top of him and they made out for a while. If this was how her Taichou acted when under the influence, then she should get him drunk more often. Toshirou's lips left hers to nibble on the sides of her neck, causing them to engage into a wonderful night.<p>

A/N: I told you there would be no lemon! I hope this will help reduce any confusion about the night in my story. I hope you also enjoy the Twoshot! :D

Cittyno2


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I have decided to write a two shot of how Kisa from my story Beautiful Lie came to be. Please enjoy! :D BTW ! Toshirou's taller here! Sorry I'm NOT making this one a lemon! That wasn't the point of this story. This was to give you an idea about the night that my other Story Beautiful Lie references to.

How She Came To Be

Second Chapter

Toshirou opened his eyes , to hear steady breathing coming from in front of him. He also felt nice warmth snuggled up to his side. He glanced down and widened his eyes.

AW SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT? Toshirou said as he sat up, revealing his nude body, alongside his Fukutaichou's.

'I think it is plainly evident master. You and Miss Rangiku—'

I figured that much out! Was I really this drunk? Toshirou thought.

'What do you plan on doing master?' Hyourinmaru asked.

* * *

><p>Toshirou dissolved the memory exchanger pill into her drink. He sighed , he really didn't want to do this, but it was all for Rangiku's own good. Rangiku slinked into the office opening the door slowly.<p>

"Taichou?" Her voice rang out as she stepped towards his desk, realizing he wasn't there.

"I'm coming Matsumoto." He said bringing the glass with him.

"What's that Taichou?" She asked curiously.

"It's a new tea that I'm trying. Do you want to have some?" He said placing the glass into her hands. Rangiku nodded and swallowed the 'drink' in one swig.

"That's some really good—" She said putting her hands to her head, dropping the glass. She swayed to the side and would have collapsed, if Toshirou hadn't have caught her. He placed her on the sofa. Feeling ashamed of himself.

It's for the best, he thought.

But little did he know, that they hadn't used any form of contraception. And a new life was budding within Rangiku's womb.

And that Readers, is How She Came To Be.

* * *

><p>AN: I told you there would be no lemon! I hope you enjoyed this real short two shot that I wrote per request of Jakenthebest on the night that my other story refers to multiple times. I hope this was to anyone's standards! Please review! Anything will do. Flames shall be to roast my marshmallows! (Or marshmellows, I never really knew how to spell that word.)

SO until Next Time,

Cittyno2


End file.
